leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Syndra/@comment-5266525-20121222042746/@comment-86.56.116.40-20121224023329
@Shaw: You are not wrong, dude. Her stun range is extremely long. Once you are stunned you'll get a max range W, after that a Q and a ult. Boom! Dead. This is actually possible, because her Q and W can be cast while moving. Still, she needs those buffs imho. They are not buffing her damage. Her damage is really good already. They took 2 seconds off the cd of her stun on max level and gave her more ult range. That's all. @whiners (this is not for you Shaw, this is a rather undirected rant) You know what's funny? People argue, that Syndra just sucks without defining what it means. They say, that she lacks an escape. Do you know how many ap mids have an reposition tool? Cassio and Ori have got a speed boost. Gragas has a dash. Ziggs has a self knockback. See where I am getting at? Most casters can't do anything when a melee hops onto them. "Mage not viable, because of no escape" is just an excuse. The same lame excuse come for Brand. There's other stupid things you have to listen to, when you play Trundle. "He seems lackluster", "All he does, other junglers can do better". Bullshit. Trundle was weak S2, because he is a counter pick to teams with only one tank and people usually got two bruisers/tanks. Do you know what he does to your team if you rely on your 500 armor malphite? He's gonna make him a pussy with his ult, turn into an unkillable beast and wreck your backlines, while your godly tank dies to some random AoE from the enemy mage. People think, that if a champion is considered weak, he must be crap in all areas and they try to be as aggressive in lane as possible on them. Then they get owned by Viktor's/Syndra's and they think, that the players just were really good. That is not the case. As for Syndra: She is indeed weak, because her teamfight presence is lacking. Her stun has too much cooldown late game and she is supposed to be a late game mage. The range on her ult is fine for the laning phase, but again late game it is too short and she gets annihilated. Other casters have short range too, but they get shields (Annie) or benefit from building very tank (Ryze) or just have a passive that lets them keep doing damage (Karthus). Syndra is borderline op in the laning phase actually. She is almost on par with Cassio and she doesn't have to stop to cast, so she can harrass extremely safely. Also, when she picks up a ball, she's meaning business and you don't want to fuck with her. It's like when Annie's got her passive up. You don't get into her range, when she's got stun up or you know she's gonna fuck you up. That's some incredible zoning power she's got there. The balls don't need to do damage, because your whole positioning behind the balls is enough to zone people. Get stunned at level 6 when one orb was down? You are fucking dead, dawg. Syndra 1vs1 is very powerful. I love Syndra so much and I love these buffs, because they are actually thought-through. Her laning doesn't change at all and her team fight presence gets better. Bravo, Riot!